


Not Planned Vol. II

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [32]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Getting back together (in a way), Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reestablishing Relationship, Rutting, Spanking, sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: After Oliver's mishap, their relationship is strained, and Barry is clearly hesitant when it comes to physical closeness and intimacy between them. And then, on top of it all, Barry gets badly hurt.Follow-up toNot Planned.





	Not Planned Vol. II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> //After lots of time and some asking, one of the requested follow-ups to a previous spanking is finally done~

It was a few weeks after the incident, and Oliver knew that they still weren‘t out of the woods. Sure, Barry spent a lot of time with him, and they went on dates, held hands, kissed, but he saw that little moment of hesitation everytime he moved to hug Barry, or leaned in for a kiss. He knew that Barry wanted it still, he had no illusions that Barry would speak up and leave him if he didn‘t feel comfortable or safe in their relationship anymore, but it still hurt him to see that spark of doubt, that little moment of holding back before Barry let himself be pulled into an embrace.

Oliver was still upset with himself about that night, about letting himself be carried away and just go for it, with no second thoughts whatsoever. He might have damaged their relationship for a long time, and he had no idea how to make it better again. He always tried to be so careful now, gentle and caring, always telegraphing his movements, never speaking harshly or making a pointed quip at Barry. Barry sometimes looked at him with annoyance, as if to tell him that no, Oliver, I am not made of brittle glass, but he still hesitated when moving towards Oliver, still flinched the tiniest bit when Oliver would hug him from behind without much warning. Oliver hated it.

And then came the day that Barry got hurt again, chasing a meta without a spare thought for his own safety and health, simply focused on getting everyone else to safety. Oliver saw it coming a mile away, back in STAR Labs on Cisco‘s computer screen. He‘d twisted his ankle the week before, and though he could walk just fine Caitlin had insisted he should stay behind this time. He was sure Diggle would shoot him if he heard that Oliver had been out as the Arrow on a sore ankle, and he _would_ hear about it, so he had grudgingly obeyed. So now there was nothing he could do but watch his Barry get hurt on screen, watch him curl up in pain and whimper before getting back up, facing the meta again even though he was swaying on his feet, clearly ready to collapse.

When Barry limped back into the Cortex later, supported by an equally exhausted looking Cisco, Oliver shot up and rushed across the room, grabbing Barry by the shoulders and shaking him.

„Barry, what the fuck! How could you!“

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his lips, and sure enough, Barry was standing across the room before Oliver could even blink, and Oliver hated himself a little bit more. Barry was staring at him with wide eyes, suddenly clearly alert again, and Oliver forced himself to clamp down on his anger, to push it deep down and away as he slowly approached Barry who didn‘t move, but eyed him warily.

„Barry, it‘s just… God, I was so worried for you“, Oliver tried, keeping his hands out in front of him, palm up, a little bit as if he was approaching a scared animal.

„I worry for you if you don‘t think about your own safety, Barry. It… it‘s not easy seeing you go out and get hurt, not when I… when I care about you so much.“ He stood within arms reach for Barry then, but Barry didn‘t reach out, so Oliver stopped moving. He didn‘t want to make Barry feel trapped, after all. All he wanted was to make Barry feel better.

He was keenly aware of everyone‘s eyes on them, and knew that they were puzzled by what was going on. They had somehow figured out that Barry and Oliver had had a little problem, and that things had been more tense than normal, but none of them knew any details, Oliver was sure of that. After all ‚my boyfriend spanked me without explicit consent and I didn‘t have a safeword and panicked‘ wasn‘t necessarily something you discussed with friends. Or maybe it was, and Barry was just humoring him by keeping quiet, Oliver didn‘t know that. He certainly hadn‘t told anyone.

„Are you going to punish me for hurting myself again?“ Barry asked him, almost provocatively. For a second, Oliver wanted to growl at everyone to get the fuck out, as this was clearly private, but he could imagine that Barry felt safer here, among his friends, where he knew Oliver wouldn‘t do anything. It hurt to think that Barry felt like he needed that protection, but if he did, then Oliver would gladly let him have it for as long as he felt the need.

„That‘s not just for me to decide“ he replied in the end, not knowing what it was that Barry wanted to hear. That much was clear though, he would never again just go for it, without checking in with Barry first. Barry just looked at him for a little while longer and then nodded, gesturing at his torn suit. „Let me go change first.“

Oliver stepped back to give him more space, and though he‘d hoped for a hug first, Barry just slipped into the medbay to go change there, apparently in human speed, as it took him a few minutes to come back out. Long enough for Cisco to look at him critically and tell him that Arrow or no, Oliver Queen or no, if he hurt Barry he‘d make sure his body would never be found. Oliver didn‘t know about Cisco, but the way Caitlin was nodding along with his statement didn‘t leave him in doubt about the truth of it.

When Barry came back from the medbay he grabbed Oliver‘s hand without a word and pulled him out of the Cortex. „We‘ll be back shortly“ he told the others even as he already led them somewhere towards the belly of the building.

They ended up in a room that might have been a break room once or something, with a bed and a couch and a sink in one corner. Barry stopped in the middle of the room and turned towards Oliver.

His eyes were unreadable, and Oliver didn‘t think that was a very good sign.

„Are you alright?“ he dared to ask, tentatively, and Barry raised his shirt, showing a small red, sore spot where a gaping gash had been what felt like just minutes before.

„You know I heal fast“ Barry said with a shrug, then crossed his arms. „You can‘t just yell at me like that, Ollie. You… I get that you‘re concerned, but you know me. I don‘t think about myself out there, or that I might get hurt. Neither do you, when you‘re out as the Arrow. That‘s just what we do, and you can‘t yell at me for that. Be concerned, be worried, but don‘t make me feel like I did something wrong, Ollie. Because I didn‘t. Those people are safe now, and the meta is locked away, and I‘m already healed again, so everything is _fine_. You‘re always so damn protective. You need to leave me some space to breathe.“ Barry sounded so angry, and so upset, and all Oliver wanted to do was to take him in his arms. But the way Barry was standing there, arms crossed, feet shoulder width apart, made him feel like this was one of the rare times when maybe he shouldn‘t go for a hug. So instead he stepped to the side and sat on the sofa with a sigh. This might be a longer conversation.

„Alright. I see where you‘re coming from, and I know I‘m very protective, I just...“ Barry opened his mouth to speak, but Oliver waved him off. „Please let me explain myself.“

Barry looked at him for a moment, then simply sat down on the bed and motioned for Oliver to go ahead.

„It‘s just… Barry, when you get hurt, it‘s real. I know you heal fast, but it‘s still a real injury. I still… I still see my boyfriend getting run through by a piece of metal, or clamped between shark teeth, or get third degree burns, get half his bones smashed, and I don‘t even want to remember that one time that psycho managed to halfway gut you. You get really hurt, Barry, in ways that kill people, and I know you heal fast but...“; he sighed, looking to the side and then down at his hands. „It hurts, seeing you get hurt. And every time I think maybe now is the time they take it that bit to far. You heal fast, Barry, but no one can heal from being dead. And I- I can‘t lose you, Barry.“

And just like that, he suddenly had a lapful of lanky speedster, and Barry‘s arms were wrapped around him, no hesitation, no holding back. Oliver threw his own arms around him and held on tight, and he didn‘t even mind that he was wetting Barry‘s shirt with his tears. Barry was also leaving a suspiciously wet patch on Oliver‘s shirt, but neither of them said anything for a long while. They just sat there, holding each other, and Oliver thought that maybe that was just what they needed, that maybe they just needed to finally be open with one another, lay themselves out bare for the other to see.

When Barry finally pulled back there were red rims around his eyes and his face was puffy, but he was smiling down at Oliver even as he wiped the last of his tears.

„I didn‘t know that that… that you were so scared. I never thought about that“ he admitted and slid off Oliver‘s lap only to snuggle into his side as he sat down on the couch as well. „I just think about how I‘ll heal fast anyway, so it doesn‘t really matter if I get hurt.“

„Oh, it matters, love. It matters a lot. Even though you heal fast, you get hurt, and injured, and that‘s never something to be taken lightly. Never.“

„Only if it‘s you who‘s getting hurt, because you have so many scars anyway and you‘re manly and tough so it shouldn‘t matter?“ Barry‘s voice had a slight teasing edge to it, and Oliver tightened his arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

„Point taken.“ Not that he necessarily planned on being much more careful with so many lives at stake when he was fighting criminals, but he was sure that Barry was thinking the same, so it was okay.

„You never did say though… are you going to spank me for this?“

Oliver gave a little chuckle and let his head fall back against the backrest of the couch.

„Do you want to get a spanking for this?“

„Actually… yes? Like, not a big one, and maybe just your hands? And I want a safeword, and cuddles after, and that stuff, but… I think it could help? Us, and you know… all this stuff.“

Oliver wasn‘t quite sure he agreed, but Barry looked at him with those puppy eyes of his and there was no way he could say no to that.

„But you‘ll tell me if it gets too much, right?“ he asked, and Barry leaned up to give him a sweet, sweet kiss, much like he used to before that whole wretched incident had happened.

„Of course I will. I‘ll say _firefighter_ if I need you to stop, alright?“

„Alright“, Oliver agreed, and Barry started moving, sliding himself over his lap until he lay there, his ass propped up by Oliver‘s thighs so it was sticking out nicely.

„Please spank me, Ollie? Please set me right again.“ Oliver noted that Barry hadn‘t taken off his pants, but that was okay. This was more like a try-out anyway, he figured. They‘d see if they could get back into a groove like that, if it could still work for them, probably.

„I trust you“, Barry whispered, and Oliver had to swallow hard so he wouldn‘t start crying again.

He gently rubbed his hand over Barry‘s behind for a few moments before drawing back and getting himself ready.

„I love you, Barry“ he told him and let his hand come down. Barry gave a little yelp of surprise when his ass was hit for the first time, but didn‘t protest or try to make Oliver stop. Instead, there was a breathy chuckle coming from him, almost like a little laugh.

„I love you too, Oliver“, he whispered and propped his chin up on his crossed arms. „Please give me another?“

And of course, Oliver could never say no when Barry said please in that sweet voice of his, so of course he gave his boyfriend another. And another, and another, and another. Soon, he‘d found a rhythm, and Barry was squirming so nicely under his hand, it was amazing. He‘d missed this, he realised. He hadn‘t allowed himself to admit it, even to himself, seeing as fixing his relationship with Barry had always been much more important than any kinky things they could possibly get up to, but now that they were back at it he knew it was something he didn‘t want to let go again. The way Barry was squirming in his lap was just too delicious, and he seemed to be having a good time too if all the sounds he was making were any indication at all.

Oliver felt a bit guilty, knowing that Barry must undoubtedly feel the erection that was pressing up against Barry‘s stomach, but Barry hadn‘t made a comment yet so Oliver pretended to ignore just how turned on he was. This was the closest they‘d gotten in a long while, after all. They had still hugged and kissed, after all, but he hadn‘t seen Barry naked since pulling down his pants to spank him with Felicity‘s brush that night.

Now he didn‘t have Barry naked either, but he was squirming suggestively in his lap and he was close and willing and pressing against Oliver, no hesitation in the way he moved. It was almost like it had been before, but Oliver was holding back still, of course. He wouldn‘t want to destroy whatever peace and commond ground they‘d found now by going all out. If things went right, they‘d be able to do this a lot more often again, after all, and Oliver would get his fill of spanking Barry as hard as he wanted, or as hard as the situation called for. But for now it was just a light spanking, and on top of Barry‘s clothes as well. He doubted he‘d even turn Barry‘s ass pink for more than five seconds.

Barry was moaning wonderfully though, and Oliver noticed he had started rutting against Oliver‘s thigh in time with the spanks, getting himself some friction that he undoubtedly was craving. Oliver chuckled to himself and picked up the pace a little, pushing Barry‘s groin down into his thigh more pointedly with every slap.

„Enjoying yourself there, love?“

„Definitely“ Barry gave back, groaning as he started to pick up the pace and rub himself off against Oliver‘s thigh more insistently. And Oliver, knowing about Barry‘s metahuman stamina, let him, of course. He didn‘t even worry about his own erection, just pushed Barry down into his lap again and again and again until Barry came with a groan of completion and a wet spot was spreading over both their pants.

Barry didn‘t waste a moment in pushing himself up and pushing Oliver‘s hand away.

„Wha-?“ Before he could even think to verbalise his question he found both his and Barry‘s pants pulled away along with their underwear in a flash, and then there was a little bit of blurriness that he couldn‘t identify before Barry materialised in his lap again, looking down on him with his pupils blown wide and lust written all over his face.

„Spanking done for now, I want you in me now“ he whispered, and Oliver barely had time to panic before Barry started sinking down on him, taking Oliver so easily and with a pleasured groan that went straight to all of Oliver‘s body.

„When did you prep?“ he managed to ask, holding on to Barry‘s hips for dear life to keep himself from coming on the spot. God, it really had been too long.

„Just now. Speedster, remember?“ With that, Barry leaned down and kissed Oliver filthily even as he started moving, bouncing up and down on Oliver‘s cock as if he was made for it.

Oliver‘s last coherent thought for a long while was that he didn‘t know if they‘d closed the door, but he couldn‘t bring himself to tear himself away from Barry for even the fraction of a second to check.

Needless to say, it did take them quite a long while to get back to the others in the Cortex. Not that Oliver minded though, not when he had a tired and pliable speedster safe in his arms where he belonged, and not when he knew he‘d get all the cuddles and all the sex and the intimacy and all the love they‘d been lacking in the past weeks.

No, Oliver thought as they curled up that night in the same bed after another few rounds of sex that left Oliver more wrung out than he cared to admit, everything that was important had gone right today. Even if it hadn‘t been planned like that.


End file.
